Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration"
Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" is the Zenith who creates and governs Darkness Angel Commands. It is also among one of the strongest Zeniths in the game, although it has been becoming unable to cope with the creature spamming and high-speed metagame since Revolution Saga. Story After Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" became the first truename Unknown, Truename Lalala Lionel, The Zenith Mastermind dispatched 2 more Zeniths to deal with the resistance. These Zeniths were Wedding, Zenith of Celebration, who was born from the mind of Urth, Purifying Elemental and Suspense, Zenith of "Curse" who was born from the mind of Daidalos, General of Fury. Together, they reversed the natural order of things, with Wedding reversing Angel Commands into Darkness and Suspense reversing Demon Commands into light. The Angel Commands who were converted to darkness become sinister beings known as fallen angels who are capable of inflicting deadly curses. Eventually, Wedding captures Lalala Lionel and executes him, while at the same time Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush came in and bombed the Darkness Angel Commands and Light Demon Commands. In order to stop him, Wedding resurrects Codename Orewaleo into Codenight Star in the Love. Eventually both Wedding and Star in the Love were defeated, but Wedding was not done yet. Then as other Unknowns had returned to Truename, Wedding and Suspense did not bicker and fused into Codecommand Death Marriage. Codecommand Death Marriage then fights Lionel Finale, Zenith of "Lion" and was defeated. Since then, Wedding was never seen again. During the appearance of the last Zenith Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty", his army of Darkness Angel Commands served Shangri-La in the final battle. However, it was later revealed that after the war in Episode 2, the darkness angel commands survived and were no longer unknowns. Powers Wedding is capable of creating powerful curses which are called "Cursed Blessings". These curses are lethal and can kill enemies in an instant if they are weak enough. As a codename Zenith, it also has no emotions and only seeks to annihilate. Card Explanation This card was actually among one of the strongest Zeniths in the game and the synergy of its 2 abilities are perfect. In fact despite its title can be translated as "Blessing", it is more like a literal nightmare. The first ability is its summon-trigger; When you summon it, your opponent chooses a total of 4 cards in his hand and/or creatures in his battle zone into his shields face down. This might seem like a blessing as the opponent may install a few shield triggers to catch you, but it will greatly damage his hand or field advantage, and choice shield feed is among one of the hardest to recover or resist removal methods in the game along with choice mana feed and deck removal. However, when accompanied with its second ability, it becomes a TOTAL NIGHTMARE. Its second ability is that like Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, when it breaks a shield, your opponent puts it into his graveyard instead. This means that this creature can make the opponent's creatures and cards impossible to recover, and one hit from it can put them directly into the graveyard, making those cards never to be recovered again. The only gap is that it does get summoning sickness, but it does not matter since your opponent cannot recover those cards anyway. If the player gives it speed attacker in a way like , it becomes totally crazy and exceeds Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon in terms of insanity. And like other Zeniths it has Eternal Omega, so once removed it can just return again on the next turn to wreck havoc again. Since its appearance, it has been considered an equally broken existence as Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and is coveted by many players, and sells for extreme prices as it has never been reprinted as of the June of 2016. However as the metagame increases its pace and often it cannot deal with extreme amounts of creature spamming which is commonplace in the Revolution Saga and Revolution Final metagames, it is now rarely seen. Anime This is 's trump card in V2 and he used it to control Leo's field and hand advantage. However, it only gave him Shield Triggers to use via Lionel, Zenith of "Ore"'s effect and Seiya was defeated. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Zenith Category:Unknown Category:Creature Category:Metagame Status:Outdated